


I'll be home

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk finds himself alone on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lj comm space wrapped, the song at the beginning is _I'll be home for Christmas_.

_I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love  
Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you_

 _I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

 _Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams_

Jim Kirk woke with a start and squinted at the chrono on the wall. 11:30 p.m. He laid there for a couple of minutes and then sat up and stretched. The old farm house was quiet, save for the few creaks and cracks that came from the settling of said house. Jim was hoping that he wouldn't be alone this Christmas, but right now, late at night on Christmas Eve, it wasn't looking like that was going to happen. Him and Bones were going to spend it in Iowa at the Kirk farmhouse, away from all the popularity that had seemed to follow them around everywhere since they had gotten back to Earth. After one very long day of dealing with Nero, and all the other events surrounding that mess, and also with the whirlwind of debriefings, ceremonies and the like Jim just wanted to get away from it all.

Him and Bones had almost made it, too. Until, of course, duty called. Not for him, this time. Just as they were about to leave their room at the academy for the shuttle, Starfleet Medical called. It turned out that for some reason, two of the doctors the 'Fleet _did_ have decided not to show up for their shift, or any other Starfleet function ever again, probably. Whether they were stressed, overworked, or just decided to skip out to see their family and friends, whatever the reason, Medical was now shorthanded over the holiday season. And of course, they wanted Bones to work.

When the comm came in, Jim and Bones were literally almost ready to walk out the door. They stared at each other, bags over their shoulders as the message played, asking Bones to come in. The transmission stopped. Finally Bones broke the stare with a “Goddammit”, set his bag on the floor and started to take off his coat.

“Bones, you can't!” Jim dropped his own bag, and knelt down trying to stop Bones from untying his shoes to change into his scrubs.

“Jim, I'm got to, at least for a little bit, see what's going on, help calm things down a little.” Bones pushed Jim away, gently.

“No, Bones, you can't. Please. The shuttle leaves in a half hour, and with the holiday schedule, who knows when the next one will be. Come on. Don't go in. _Please_.”

Bones sighed as he looked for a clean work shirt. “Jim, I don't want to, really. But I have to. It's my duty. Not just to Starfleet, but as a doctor.”

Jim wasn't giving up. “Get them to find somebody else-”

Bones cut him off. “There _isn't_ anybody else,” He snapped. “These people need me right now.” He regretted it the instant he said it, as he watched Jim's face register surprise then sadness. “Hey now, hey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Bones went over to Jim and sat next to him as Jim sat down on the bed, stunned by Bones' outburst. “I'm sorry.” Bones whispered, as he wrapped his arms around Jim and pulled him close to him in a hug. Bones felt Jim's hair on his cheek as he held his lover close. Bones did relax a little when he finally felt Jim's arms around his waist, and Jim's breath on his neck as he rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder. Bones pulled back and cupped Jim's face in his hand. “I'm sorry, Jim, I shouldn't have snapped at you. I guess I really do need a vacation.” He smiled as Jim smiled back at him. “But,” Bones continued, “you know I can't say no to them right now. Hey, don't give me that look.” Jim was looking all puppy eyed again, which was hard for Bones to resist. “Look, you go ahead to Iowa and relax, and I'll be there by Christmas. I promise.”

It had taken more than a few minutes of risque promises and endearments before Jim agreed to go to Iowa.

So that's how Jim Kirk found himself alone on Christmas Eve in Iowa. Bones had commed once, while Jim had been out, naturally, the day before yesterday. Bones had said that he had been very busy, and that some of these people he was working with didn't know a Kelly Clamp from a catheter. He said he still planned to be in Iowa for Christmas, and that he'd see Jim soon.

Jim cursed at himself for not being there when Bones commed, but he had to get out and do something. Riverside was quiet, and while he did appreciate that, without Bones with him it was just lonely. So he had went out of the small town and into the Corridor, to try and take his mind off of things. Of course, Murphy's Law always seemed to happen to Jim, and the one time Jim ventured away from the house, Bones would contact him.

Shaking his head to clear it, Jim got up from the bed. He went down the stairs and went to the kitchen, when he thought he heard a noise. Jim set down his glass of milk and went to the door. He opened it and saw Bones walking up the driveway. Jim thought for sure he was still sleeping, or was hallucinating, or something of that nature. He just stood there, in the doorway, watching until Bones made it up the creaky steps onto the porch.

Bones was just standing there, right in front of him, boots covered in snow, bag on his shoulder, smirking. “Well, did I make it?” He shifted his bag again.

“What?” Jim was still in disbelief that Bones really was standing right in front of him.

Bones moved toward the door. “Did I make it in time for Christmas? I really did get out of there as soon as I could, Jim.” They had finally made it inside, and as Bones was getting out of his winter wear, Jim had to ask. “How did you get here?”

Bones didn't look up at Jim as he answered. “Transporter.” Jim had to swallow around the lump that formed in his throat. Bones may have answered like it was no big deal, but Jim knew that Bones hated that thing, didn't want “his molecules all scrambled up and hopefully reassembled in the right order” as he put it, any more than he had to. He hated transporters more than flying. But he did it. For Jim.

Bones continued talking as he got something out of his bag and headed for the kitchen. “I got them to beam me right at the end of the driveway. Helps to know an Admiral with a deep loyalty to me that can pull a few strings on short notice.”

Jim was still surprised that Bones was really here, with him. “You mean Pike?” He asked, somewhat unnecessarily.

“Yup.” Bones got down two glasses from the cupboard, decided that they were clean enough for what they were going to use them for, and poured them both a generous portion of bourbon from the bottle he'd brought with him. “I told the head honchos at Starfleet Medical that I made a promise to a very important person that I'd be there for Christmas. And I also told them that they'd better dust off their collective medical degrees, suit up and get off their collective asses and be practicing doctors for a change.” Bones smirked at the recollection as he handed him one of the glasses and they went to the living room.

“And they bought it?” Jim smiled as he thought of Bones telling the paper pushing Admiral Doctors at Starfleet medical to get their nails dirty.

Bones laughed. “Of course they did. You think you're the only one around here that can get what they want?” He sat next to Jim on the couch. “But enough about that. I'm here now, and I do believe that I just barely made it to Iowa for Christmas. See? I kept my promise.”

Jim grinned. “That you did, Bones.” He snuggled in closer next to Bones. “Now, how about we check off a few more of those _other_ promises off the list, huh?”

It was a very Merry Christmas in Iowa.


End file.
